Slumdog Milionare-Indonesian Version
by Sora-album
Summary: Disclaimer: I wasn't the owner of Slumdog Millionare, I just addapted it to Indonesian Version. Just open, and read it :)


**Slumdog Millionare – Jutawan dari Rakyat Jelata**

**(Versi Indonesia)**

OK, ini fanfics pertamaku dalam bahasa indonesia(cuma mau berbagi teks drama pas pentas seni mapel bahasa indonesia sekalian meramaikan fandom ini sih...) Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer : Aku berharap jadi yang nulis nih skrip pertama kali (*digaplak Danny Boyle)**

**Penokohan:**

Akbar Abdul Jafar (A)

Farhan Abdul Jafar (F)

Sasi Kirana (S)

Inspektur Yohana (Y)

Sersan Prya (P)

Host Acara (Fresisca-Fr)

Bridal (B)

Anak Buah Bridal (AnB)

Ibu Akbar dan Farhan (I)

Alfi (Si Penyanyi Buta-Al)

Sepasang Wisatawan

**Prolog :**

_Dikisahkan bahwa Akbar Abdul Jafar memenangkan 1 milyar rupiah, mengherankan bagi orang – orang yang tahu ia hanyalah seorang rakyat jelata. Bagaimana dia melakukannya? _

_A. Dia Curang C. Dia Jenius_

_B. Dia Beruntung D. Hal ini telah "ditulis"_

_Dan ini berawal di salah satu ruang bawah tanah tempat Akbar diperiksa, lebih tepatnya disiksa mengenai "keberuntungannya"_

**Jakarta, 2006**

(Akbar duduk dengan tangan terikat di sebuah kursi, dilecuti oleh seorang Polisi)

P : Siapa namamu.

A : (melamun, tubuh penuh keringat)

P : (menampar Akbar) Aku bertanya padamu : Siapa namamu?!

A : (tersadar, menatap nanar) Akbar…Akbar Abdul Jafar…

P : Bagus, kau punya nama. Dan berhentilah menangis.

_Si Polisi mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan bertemakan bagaimana ia berbuat curang, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan kosong dari Akbar yang pikirannya berkelebat tentang seorang wanita, lalu sebuah acara tv yang ia ikuti, lalu kembali ke wanita itu, berulang kali. Si polisi melecuti Akbar sebagai balasannya, sampai seorang Inspektur berpakaian rapi masuk ke ruangan._

Y : (marah) Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?! Kita hanya butuh jawaban, tapi kau

melanggar HAM. (berkeliling ruangan dengan frustasi) Apa kau menemukan

chip atau barang lainnya?

P : (tertunduk, menghentikan aksinya) Tidak ada apa – apa selain dompet berisi

beberapa koin dan dia tidak memberi jawaban selain namanya. Aku sudah

mencoba berkali – kali…

Y : Itu karena caramu yang salah! Lihat, sekarang ia pingsan! Aku masih banyak

pekerjaan dan harus tersendat untuk memeriksa dia. Beri dia pakaian baru

dan bawa ke kantor.

P : (mengangguk dan melepaskan ikatan tangan Akbar)

A : (tiba – tiba tersadar, terengah - engah) Jawaban…Aku sudah tahu

jawabannya dari awal…

Y dan P : (terkejut)

**Di kantor polisi**

Y : (menghampiri Akbar yang telah terduduk di depannya, siap diperiksa)

Jadi…Akbar, orang yang tahu segala jawaban. Bicaralah.

A : (diam)

P : (dari belakang menempeleng kepalanya) Dia bilang "Bicara"!

(Akbar tetap diam, Johan memutar rekaman acara "_Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Indonesia_" tadi malam.)

**Suara dari tv (bold letters)**

**Fr: Jadi, Akbar…Duduk di kursi panas, bersiap untuk mendapatkan uang, **

**tidakkah lebih baik dibanding menjadi ****_Office Boy_****?**

**A : (ragu – ragu) Ya…tidak…ya.**

**(penonton tertawa)**

**Fr: Sepertinya ada yang gugup disini. Baiklah, ingat, kau punya tiga garis **

**pengaman : 50:50, Telepon Teman, dan Survei Penonton. **

**(berhenti sejenak) Untuk pertanyaan pertama, senilai 1 juta rupiah : **

**Siapakah actor ternama pada film "Macho" tahun 1994? **

(kembali ke kantor polisi)

A : Sedari kecil aku mengidolakannya, aku bahkan berhasil mendapat tanda

tangannya saat dia melintas di Cengkareng. Kau tidak perlu menjadi pintar untuk itu.

**F : Dan jawabanmu benar! Kau baru saja memenangkan 1 juta rupiah!**

P : Aku tahu jawabannya Barry Prima.

A : (nada meremehkan) Seperti yang kubilang, kau tidak perlu jadi jenius.

P : (menerjangnya)

A : (tersentak) Dia aktor laga paling terkenal di Indonesia!

**Fr: Dewan Pertimbanggan Agung merupakan Council if State sebagai **

**penasihat pemerintah. Hal ini merupakan penjelasan dari? **

**ke 18, B. Pasal ke 20, C. Pasal ke 16, atau ke 11 ? **

**Bagaimana Akbar ?**

**A : (menggelengkan kepala) Survei Penonton.**

Y : Anak perempuanku yang berumur lima tahun bisa menjawabnya. Seorang

jutawan sepertimu tidak bisa. Aneh…Apa kau lansung kehabisan contekan?

A : (menantang Yohana) Berapa harga Bakpau Srilanka di Kompleks 3?

Y : (terkejut) Apa?

P : (menyeletuk) Tiga ribu rupiah.

A : Salah, selalu lima ribu rupiah sejak pertama kali buka.

(menatap Yohana lagi) Siapa yang mencuri sepeda Pak Rujo dua hari yang lalu?

Y : Kau tahu?

A : (nada mengejek) Semua orang di Jakarta Pusat tahu itu. Bahkan anak umur

lima tahun.

Y : (tersenyum)

**Fr: 3 juta rupiah!**

(penonton bertepuk tangan riuh)

**Fr: Untuk 5 juta rupiah…tentang keamanan negara…menarik sekali.**

_Pada saat itu, pikiran Akbar kembali ke masa lalunya, ketika ia, Farhan kakaknya dan Ibunya hidup tenang di perumahan kumuh Cengkareng. Saat itu, ibunya sedang mencuci pakaian, mereka sibuk bermain air. Menatap ke jalanan, ia berfirasat buruk. Dari kejauhan, terdengar bunyi sirine._

**Cengkareng, 1993**

(Ibu Akbar lansung kembali ke rumah, membereskan pakaian ke dalam koper lusuh milik almarhum suaminya. Beliau memanggil Farhan)

I : (berlutut, menahan tangis) Farhan, bawa koper ini. Ini perlengkapan yang

kalian butuhkan, kalian mungkin tidak akan bersekolah lagi di SDTergaman, tapi

kalian tetap anak yang pintar. Ibu masih punya kerabat di Bandung, Bibi Riska akan

mengurus kalian sekarang.(menarik napas)Farhan…kamu sudah besar, bisa janji

sama ibu, Nak?

F : (takut) Ada apa,bu? Ibu biasanya tidak begini…

I : (menangis, menepuk bahu Farhan) Farhan, jaga adikmu demi Ibu, ya?

F : (terdiam, lalu mengangguk pelan)

I : (mengusap air matanya) Sekarang, pergilah! Pergilah sejauh mungkin!

_Farhan berlari secepat kilat menghampiri Akbar, menariknya dari got kumuh belakang rumah mereka dan terus berlari menggandeng adiknya yang protes kenapa mereka kabur dari rumah. Suaran sirine, bangunan roboh dan teriakan warga Cengkareng yang familiar di telinga Farhan membuat dia mempercepat larinya._

A : (terengah – engah) Kenapa kita berlari seperti ini? Kita mau kemana?

F : (masih terus berlari) Kita akan ke tempat Bibi Riska di Bandung!

A : Untuk apa?! Ibu bagaimana?! Memang ada apa di tempat kita, Kak?

F : (menoleh sejenak) Diam sajalah! Terus lari!

(Akbar berhasil melepaskan genggaman kakaknya, membuat Farhan berhenti sejenak dengan napas terengah – engah.)

A : Jujurlah, kak! Emang ada apa?!

F : (bingung, dan akhirnya bicara dengan berat hati)

Ibu sudah tiada…

A : (membelalakkan mata) Tidak mungkin…

F : (menunjuk ke arah perumahan yang berasap) Kau lihat itu? Itu pemakamannya.

A : (menoleh, lalu mengelengkan kepalanya)Tidak…TIDAK! Kau bohong (menangis)

F : (menghela napas) Selalu seperti ini tiap tahun, Akbar. Tahun kemarin Ciliwung,

sekarang rumah kita. Kata mereka demi keamanan dan kebersihan negara,

tapi mereka menghancurkan rumah kita dan membunuh penduduk.

(berteriak tak jelas) MELINDUNGI DAN MELAYANI MASYARAKAT

KATAMU?! Pergi ke Neraka sana!

A : (terisak) siapa yang kamu bicarakan?

F : (seringai mengejek) Huh, itu slogannya P-O-L-I-S-I. Polisi. Jadi, kamu jangan pernah

Bekerja sebagai polisi,ya? Ayo, perjalanan kita masih panjang (membantu Akbar

bangun)

_Dua bersaudara ini melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke arah Timur, hendak mencapai Bandung hanya dengan jalan kaki, berhubung ibu mereka tidak meletakkan banyak uang di koper layaknya para pejabat pemerintahan. Sementara itu, seorang gadis kecil mengikuti mereka sepanjang jalan._

(hujan lebat disertai petir menggelegar, Akbar dan Farhan berteduh di sebuah gudang beras. Sang gadis berdiri termenung di tengah jalan beberapa meter dari gudang, basah kuyup.)

F : (berteriak ke arah sang gadis) Pergilah! Kau hanya akan membawa penjaga

gudang kesini!

A : Tidak bisakah kita membawanya masuk?

F : (menunjuk diri sendiri) Aku yang tertua disini, aku yang memutuskan.

Dia hanya akan jadi beban.

A : Dia bisa jadi Musketeer ketiga.

F : Kita saja tidak hapal nama the Three Musketeers.

(menguap) Sudahlah, aku mau tidur. (berbaring membelakangi Akbar)

A : (memastikan Farhan tertidur, lalu memanggil si gadis)

Hey, masuklah! Tak apa! (memberi handuk kepada si gadis)

S : (mengelap badannya) Terima kasih.

A : Aku Akbar, dan yang berbaring itu kakakku Farhan. Dimana orang tuamu?

S : Aku Sasi. Orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal. Kami dari Ciliwung.

A : (menunduk sedih) Maaf…Mmm…Kau boleh tidur disini jika kau mau.

_Hari – hari berikutnya harus mereka jalani dengan mengais sampah, mencari beberapa peser rupiah untuk makan. Pada suatu siang yang sangat panas, dua pria bertandang ke rumah kotak mereka, memberi mereka minuman dingin._

_Kemudian, mengajak mereka ke sebuah rumah terpencil di dekat stasiun kereta Kalideres, dimana anak – anak jalanan lainnya tinggal._

_Mereka diberi makan dengan cukup, mungkin berlebih, dan diberi tempat tinggal, itulah yang terpenting. Wanita setengah baya bernama Bridal itu bagai titisan malaikat bagi mereka. Namun, itu hanyalah sementara. _

_Mereka harus mengamen dan mengemis di perempatan jalan raya untuk tetap bisa tinggal disana. Dan pada suatu malam, setelah "kontes" menyanyi di rumah tua itu, Farhan yang sekarang menjabat sebagai assistant anak buah Bridal diperintahkan membawa Alfi, musisi muda mereka._

B : (duduk di depan Alfi) Nyanyikan lagu "Malam Yang Biru"

Al : (menyanyi dengan merdu)

B : Baiklah, baiklah. Penampilan yang sangat memukau. Sekarang, berbaliklah.

Al : (berbalik dan pingsan karena dibius anak buah Bridal)

AnB: (membaringkan Alfi, menyiapkan sendok panas, dan mencongkel matanya)

F : (melihat hal diatas, berlari dan muntah)

B : Sekarang, bawa Akbar.

F : (tertegun, menelan air ludah)

B : (menepuk pundak Farhan) Buatlah keputusan. Bawa Akbar kemari, atau kau

berakhir seperti dia (menengok ke arah Alfi).

F : (mengangguk pelan dan pergi untuk memanggil Akbar)

(selama perjalanan, Farhan membisikkan sesuatu ke Akbar. Sasi menguntit dari belakang)

B : Ini dia penyanyi cilik kita…Bernyanyilah untukku. E…"Kisah Yang Biru" favoritku.

A : (membuka mulut untuk menyanyi, tapi menyodorkan tangan )

20 ribu.

B : (terkejut)

A : Aku sudah professional kan? Berarti aku harus dibayar dulu.

B : (tertawa) Perampok kecil (memberikan uang) Baiklah, lanjutkan nyanyianmu.

(sementara Akbar menyanyi, Farhan yang ditugaskan untuk membiusnya malah menyiramkan alcohol ke wajah anak buah Bridal, kemudian lari diikuti Sasi.)

_Mereka berlari, lari untuk kedua kalinya. Tempat yang awalnya disebut rumah menjadi tempat eksekusi bagi mereka. Farhan, Akbar dan Sasi berlari menuju gerbong kereta yang masih berjalan lambat, Bridal terus mengejar mereka dan menangkap Sasi yang hampir mencapai gerbong kereta, meninggalkan Farhan dan Akbar yang akan dibawa entah kemana oleh kereta malam itu._

_6 tahun berlalu, dibimbing dari satu gerbong ke gerbong kereta lainnya, mereka berhasil mencapai Bandung. Kecewa karena Bibi Riska telah meninggal 2 tahun sebelumnya tanpa mewariskan apa – apa, mereka pun bekerja "sampingan" sebagai pemandu pariwisata, selain menjadi penjual sepatu merek Internasional, pengutil turis dan "pemain drama" seperti biasanya._

A : Welcome to Tangkuban Perahu, Madame. I'm Akbar, your tour guide.

Please, Follow me!

A : (sambil memandu turis) Tangkuban Perahu exactly was a real huge ship built by

Sangkuriang for his mother as a birthday gift. Then, she disappointed with some

architecture of the ship and decided to fix it, but she was sucked into it. Mad

Sangkurian then left to no where, and the God cursed him and his ship into

Tangkuban Perahu because just left his mother without any efforts.

Tour : It says nothing about that in guide book.

A : Guide book was written by a bunch of lazy good-for-nothing Indonesian beggars

(sepasang turis asal Amerika itu pun terbodohi oleh Akbar dan Farhan yang telah "berlatih" beberapa bulan ini)

_Walaupun terpisah jarak dan rentang waktu, Akbar masih mengingat gadis kecil yang pernah mengikuti mereka, Muskeeter ketiga. Dimana dia? Bagaimana perlakuan Bridal terhadapnya? Apakah dia baik – baik saja? Pertanyaan yang terus mengiang di pikirannya membuat tubuh dan hatinya bergerak mencari tahu tentang Gadis dengan senyum terindah itu. Dalam pencariannya, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan seorang teman lama di tepi jalan._

Al : (menyanyi, lalu terhenti mendengar langkah kaki di depannya)

Kebaikan diberkahi bagi orang – orang yang suka berbagi.

A : (mengeluarkan uang 100 dollar)

Al : (mencium uang) Ah…dollar. Berapa banyak?

A : Seratus.

Al : 100 dollar?! Kau mau menipuku, bung.

A : Tidak, aku bersumpah atas nama ibuku.

Al : Apa yang tergambar disana? Gambar siapa di uang ini?

A : (menggaruk – garuk kepala) Seorang pria tua. Bagian atas kepalanya gundul,

tapi rambut di sisi kepalanya panjang…

Al : (mengangguk lalu menyeletuk) Benjamin Franklin.

A : (terdiam mengamati temannya yang malang)

Al : (meraba wajah Akbar) Kau sudah jadi orang besar kini, Akbar. Aku turut senang.

A : Aku minta maaf…

Al : Tak apa. Kau sudah menyelamatkan teman – teman yang lain. Aku hanya kurang

beruntung.

A : Apa Sasi selamat?

Al : Dia lebih dari selamat. Sekarang dia di kompleks Herlingga, orang- orang

memanggilnya "Lily"

A : Terima kasih

Al : Aku akan menyanyi di pemakamanmu, Akbar!

_Akbar dan Farhan pun menerobos ke kompleks Herlingga yang terkenal akan warung remang – remangnya, mencari Sasi. Mereka menemukannya sedang berlatih Jaipong di sebuah kamar._

A dan F : (menerobos masuk) Sasi!

S : (terkejut, menghentikan tariannya) Bagaimana kalian…

A : Cepat bereskan pakaianmu!

S : (lansung memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper)

F : Cepat, jangan lupa ambil uangnya! (menoleh ke pintu) Sialan!

B : (menyeringai) Hello, teman lama. Masih ingat aku?

(menarik Sasi) Perawan kecil ini sangat bernilai untuk dijual. Berharap bisa

mengambilnya? Lebih baik kalian keluar.

F : (mengeluarkan pistol) Jangan ada yang bergerak!

(semua terkejut)

B : Hei, tenanglah, Farhan!

F : (menodongkan pistol) Kau diam! Berikan uangmu!

B : (senyum licik) Kau bisa mendapatkannya dengan bekerja padaku.

F : (terdiam)

B : Mari lupakan dan maafkan. Aku tahu cita – cita tertinggimu. Kau tahu aku bisa

mewujudkannya

A : Farhan, dia mencoba menipumu!

S : Akbar…

B : Untuk sampai Los Angeles tidak perlu pekerjaan yang rumit. Enyahkan

saudaramu dari sini!

A : Farhan!

B : Sekarang pilihanmu.

F : DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!

(hening sesaat)

F : Akbar, keluar!

A : (membelalakkan mata) Kita sudah sejauh ini…

F : Keluar atau akan kutembak juga dia! (mengeluarkan pistol lainnya dan siap

menembak ke arah Sasi)

(Anak buah Bridal menyeret keluar Akbar yang terus meronta, Sasi memanggil – manggil namanya.)

**Kantor polisi**

Y : Seberapa cantik dia sampai engkau seperti ini?

A : (mendekat) Wanita paling cantik di dunia.

P : (terkekeh) Wanita para pengemis.

(Akbar hendak menghajar si Polisi, tapi dihentikan oleh Yohana)

Y : (kembali ke tempat duduknya) Wanita dan uang. Selalu yang membuat para

pria jatuh.

A : (menatap marah)

Y : Prya, lebih baik kau ambilkan kita makanan. Dan makanan untuk dia juga.

(P meninggalkan ruangan)

Y : Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke acara itu?

_Akbar belum bertemu mereka lagi setelah peristiwa kelam itu. Sekarang, Ia bekerja sebagai Office Boy di salah satu PT. TELKOM Cabang Bandung. Ia belum menyerah untuk mencari gadis yang merebut hatinya. Saat Dephni, teman dekatnya sibuk mengurusi "tugasnya" untuk masuk "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire", Akbar mendapat kesempatan untuk mencari Sasi. 26.283 hasil pencarian ia dapat. 15 pencarian untuk Farhan Abdul Jafar. Farhan memintanya untuk bertemu kembali di Jakarta._

(Farhan menyambutnya dengan ramah-wajah tanpa dosa- di sebuah calon bangunan)

F : Apa kabar, saudaraku?

A : (kesal dan memukul Farhan hingga jatuh) Kau masih memanggilku saudara

setelah tujuh tahun lalu?!

F : Aku tidak meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Aku sudah mengirim pesan…

A : Bohong, tidak ada pesan apapun.

F : Aku bersumpah aku sudah…

A : Tidak ada pesan, TIDAK ADA PESAN!

F : (tertegun)

(Akbar melampiaskan kemarahannya. Farhan menunggunya tenang untuk bicara. Mereka duduk di tepi bangunan.)

F : Kau lihat disana? (menunjuk sebuah daerah kumuh) Itu dulu rumah kita.

Dan sekarang kau lihat tempat ini, Akbar? Ini yang dibangun Bridal. Ini Revolusi

A : (menatap daerah dibawahnya, sedih)

F : Aku berhasil ke Los Angeles. Jakarta sekarang tidak beda jauh dengan disana.

A : Apa pekerjaanmu untuknya?

F : (mengangkat bahu) Apapun yang ia minta. (beranjak,mengeluarkan kartu nama)

Pergilah ke apartemenku. Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurusi disini.

A : (menyeletuk sebelum Farhan pergi) Bagaimana dengan Sasi?

F : (berbalik, mengangkat sebelah alis) Masih? Sampai sekarang?

(menghela napas) Dia sudah lama tiada, dia telah tiada.

A : (merenung, tidak mempercayai perkataan Farhan)

_Farhan bangun lebih pagi, shalat subuh, lalu pergi entah kemana. Akbar tahu pekerjaan kotor apa yang Farhan geluti, berharap dia akan berubah. Keberuntungan berada di pihaknya, dia menemukan alamat rumah Bridal._

**Rumah Bridal.**

_Akbar berhasil masuk menyamar sebagai tukang cuci piring baru yang disewa Bridal. Sasi terkejut bertemu dengannya saat Akbar diam – diam masuk ke rumah Bridal._

S : (mematung) …Akbar…

A : (mendekat) Aku menemukanmu.

S : (menggelengkan kepalanya) Bagaimana…Bagaimana kau menemukanku?

A : (mendekat) Aku tidak menyerah. Ini takdir kita.

S : (tersenyum) Terima kasih

(jarak mereka semakin dekat, hingga suara klakson mobil terdengar dari luar.)

S : (tersadar) Oh, Tuhan. Seharusnya kau tidak disini.

A : Akan aku lakukan apapun untuk membebaskanmu.

B : (berteriak dari ruang tamu) Lily, bawakan aku _sandwich_

S : Ya, Bridal! (menyiapkan sandwich)

Kau akan melakukan apapun untukku? Sekarang, lupakan aku.

A : Tidak mungkin, aku menyukaimu.

S : (terdiam sejenak) Orang tidak mungkin bertahan hanya dengan cinta, Akbar.

(mengantar makanan ke Bridal)

(setelah beberapa saat…)

S : Sebaiknya kau segera pergi. Bridal tidak mungkin melupakan wajahmu.

(mendorong Akbar ke pintu belakang)

A : Aku akan menunggumu jam 5 sore di Stasiun Kalideres, setiap hari sampai kau

datang.

S : (menahan tangis) Selamat tinggal, Akbar (menutup pintu)

_Begitulah, Akbar setia menunggu di stasiun tua itu, sampai hari ketiga setelah reuni mereka, Sasi akhirnya datang dan mereka bisa melarikan diri bersama. Tapi, Farhan terlebih dulu menahannya, menghancurkan kembali hati Akbar._

**Kantor Polisi.**

A : Aku memberi jawaban dari apa yang mereka tanyakan. Dan jawaban itu selalu

dari kenangan – kenangan di sekitarku.

Y : (mematikan tv) Ini masalah yang rumit dan…

A:(menyela) Karena aku rakyat jelata, seorang Office Boy, aku seorang pembohong, kan?

Y : Kebanyakan dari kalian seperti itu. Tapi, kau tidak, Tuan Akbar. Kau terlalu jujur.

A : (tertegun)

Y : Kita selesai.(berjalan pergi)

A : (spontan, menghentikan langkah Yohana) Aku tidak tahu mereka membawanya

kemana. Sasi…aku pergi ke acara itu berharap dia akan menontonnya.

(suara pintu tertutup)

**Persembunyian Bridal, tak jauh dari studio RCTI TV.**

(Sasi menonton berita tentang seorang OB yang dengan 1 pertanyaan tersisa akan menjadi seorang jutawan.)

F : (masuk ke kamar Sasi)

S : Apa yang kau mau kali ini?

F : (menawarkan kunci mobil dan telepon seluler) Pergilah.

S : (terperanjat) Tapi…Dia akan membunuhmu.

F : (celingak – celinguk) Akan kuurus si tua itu. Kau harus pergi, tak ada kesempatan lain.

S: (berjalan perlahan ke pintu, lalu berbalik)

F : Apapun yang sudah kulakukan, maafkan aku.

S : (berlari keluar)

_Sasi tancap gas ke studio RCTI yang jaraknya hanya beberapa kilometer darinya, tersendat oleh kemacetan jalan raya yang disebabkan membludaknya masyarakat menonton Akbar. Sementara itu, Farhan menyiapkan "bak mandinya"_

**Di dalam Studio RCTI TV.**

**Fr: Selamat datang di Who Wants To Be A Millionaire. Malam sebelumnya, Akbar **

**Abdul Jafar, seorang OB PT. TELKOM Bandung, berhasil merenggut 500 juta **

**rupiah. Akankah satu pertanyaan tersisa membawanya menjadi milyader…atau **

**mempermalukannya sebagai OB? Apakah kau siap, Akbar?**

**A : Ya. (diiringi teriakan penonton mendukungnya)**

_Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasi berlari menuju studio tempat Akbar berada, menggenggam erat telepon Farhan._

**Fr: Pertanyaan terakhir. Pertanyaan untuk para kutu buku…**

**A : Aku tidak bisa membaca.**

**Fr: Hm…tidak bagus untukmu. Di buku Alexander Dumas, The ThreeMusketeers, **

**dua Musketeers bernama Athos dan Porthos. Siapakah musketeers ketiga ? **

**A. Aramis, B. Cardinal Richeleiu, C.D'Artagnan, .**

_Pertanyaan ini membawanya kembali ketika ia dan kakaknya bersekolah di Tergaman, diajari oleh guru terkasar di dunia dan buku terakhir yang ia diperintahkan untuk membacanya adalah The Three Musketeers. Dia tersenyum._

**Fr: Aku tebak kau tahu jawabannya.**

**A : Bisa kau percaya? Aku tidak tahu. (sorakan kecewa penonton)**

**Fr: Aku ingatkan Anda, Tuan Hampir Milyader, jika kau melewatkan pertanyaan ini, kau tamat.**

**A : Aku memilih Telepon Teman.**

**Fr: Baik…sambungkan ke jaringan…**

_Sasi hampir mencapainya, hampir mencapainya…ketika telepon digenggamannya terjatuh, baterainya lepas. Ia cepat – cepat memasang dan mengaktifkan kembali telepon itu, firasatnya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Sebuah telepon masuk._

**Fr: Nomor siapa yang kau hubungi?**

**A : Ini nomor kakak laki - lakiku, andai dia…**

**-S- : Halo?**

**Fr: Sepertinya bukan ia yang menjawab.(suara tawa penonton) Kami bicara **

**dengan siapa di sini?**

**-S- : Sasi,Namaku Sasi Kirana**

**Fr: Baiklah, Sasi. Akbar punya waktu 30 detik untuk mendapatkan jawaban **

**darimu. Dimulai dari…Sekarang!**

**A : Sasi,ini benar – benar kau?**

**-S- : Ya**

**Fr: Pertanyaannya, Akbar. Pertanyaan.**

**A : Em… Di buku Alexander Dumas, The Three Musketeers, dua Musketeers **

**bernama Athos dan Porthos. Siapakah musketeers ketiga ? A. Aramis, **

**B. Cardinal Richeleiu, C.D'Artagnan, .? Dimana kau?!**

**-S- : Aku aman.**

**Fr: Baik, Sasi. Bagaimana dengan jawabanmu.**

**-S- : Aku tidak pernah tahu…Akbar, tanpa uang pun…..(telepon terputus)**

**Fr : Kau benar – benar berdiri sendiri, Akbar. Jawaban terakhir… untuk **

**1 miliar rupiah…**

**A : A.**

**Fr : A, karena?**

**A : Ya, hanya karena A.**

**Fr : (ragu – ragu) Komputer, kunci jawaban A.**

**(detik – detik menegangkan)**

**Fr :Dan kau selalu benar, Akbar! 1 milyar rupiah di tanganmu!**

**Epilog :**

_Seluruh Indonesia malam itu merayakan kemenangan Akbar, seorang OB rakyat kelas bawah berhasil menciptakan sejarah di sebuah acara tv nan megah. Walau Farhan, harus terbunuh pada malam yang sama, bermandikan uang yang ia idam – idamkan. Malam perayaan itu terasa lengkap saat Akbar menemukan Sasi telah menunggunya di lantai bawah studio, menanggapi rencana pelarian diri mereka. Tidak, mereka tidak harus melarikan diri lagi. Kerja keras, keringat, pantang menyerah, pengorbanan, sudah terbayar bagi Akbar malam itu. _

_Ya, tentu saja kalian telah mengetahui jawaban pertanyaan sebelumnya : _

_D. Hal ini telah "ditulis"-Takdir_

**JAIHO!**

****TAMAT****


End file.
